Kirby: Triple Deluxe
Kirby Triple Deluxe is a Kirby platformer game for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the fifteenth game in the Kirby series. It is very similar to Kirby's Return to Dreamland in art style and gameplay. Plot One night while Kirby is sleeping, a giant beanstalk called the Dreamstalk comes and raises Kirby's house far into the sky into the kingdom of Floralia. As he realizes he isn't on the ground he runs out, falling to a lower leaf on the stalk. He spots King Dedede's Castle and climbs to see it. On the way, he spots a spider-like creature named Taranza and follows him as he takes of the waddle Dee guards and kidnaps King Dedede. He breaks through Dedede's glass ceiling and escapes but Kirby follows him. Gameplay Kirby Triple Deluxe plays much like its predecessor, Kirby's Return to Dreamland. However, this game is single player only and has a few interesting additions. The first major addition is now there are warp stars that instead of taking you to the next level, take you to a separate 2D plane. A number of enemies now interact with you across planes. The second major addition is the Hypernova ability that enhances his inhaling ability by several magnitudes and is used to solve certain puzzles by moving objects or inhaling them. In addition, the game features gyro controls that have Kirby interact with puzzles by tilting the 3DS. Copy Abilities There are 26 copy abilities with 4 new ones in this game. Most returning ones play as they did in Return to Dreamland. *Archer *Beetle *Bell *Circus *Beam *Bomb *Crash *Cutter *Fighter *Fire *Hammer *Ice *Leaf *Mike *Needle *Ninja *Parasol *Sleep *Spark *Spear *Stone *Sword *Wing *Wheel *Whip Worlds #Fine Fields #Lollipop Land #Odd Odyssey #Wild World #Endless Explosions #Royal Road #Endless Dreamland Extra Mode In this mode unlocked after beating the main game, you can play as King Dedede, but the levels must be completed in one sitting per world. There are reduxes of the bosses and introduces a new final boss, Dark Meta Knight. Kirby Fighters A multiplayer mode where up to 4 players each choose one of 10 abilities and duke it out. Dedede's Drum Dash A rhythm based minigame based on classic Kirby tunes with Dedede. It has 4 stages each with increasing levels of difficulty. The Arena Development Kirby: Triple Deluxe was announced on October 1, 2013's Nintendo Direct as Kirby 3D. On November 14, 2013, the title for the game in North America was revealed to be Kirby: Triple Deluxe. The next day, on November 15, 2013, a teaser site was revealed in Japan and the release date for the game in Japan was announced. The game was slated for release on January 11, 2014 in Japan, with a TBA 2014 release window for North America and Europe. On December 18, 2013, Nintendo revealed two new Copy Abilities, Circus and Archer, and the new modes, Kirby Fighters and Dedede's Drum Dash, via a Nintendo Direct. The game saw its Japanese release on January 11, 2014. The February 13th, 2014 Nintendo Direct scheduled it to release on May 2nd in North America and May 16th in Europe. The game's title came from a combination of the game being on the 3DS and being the 10th traditional Kirby platformer turning into 3DX with 3 turning into Triple and DX into Deluxe. Reception The game has generally rated positively, recieving a 80 from Metacritic and a 80.19% from GameRankings. Famitsu gave the game a 35 (9,9,8,9) out of 40. Many critics praised the game for its use of 3D, the interaction between the foreground and background as a gameplay mechanic and the excellent use of the new Hypernova ability. The game has sold very well in Japan, selling 214,508 units in its first week according to Media Create. Trivia *The title can be assumed to be a play on the term "3D" as well as being a reference to the Japanese titles of Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra.(Hoshi no Kirby: Super Deluxe and Hoshi no Kirby: Ultra Super Deluxe respectively) *The first letters of the worlds' names spell out "Flowered", hinting at the final form of the final boss. Videos Category:2014 video games Category:HAL Laboratory games Category:Nintendo games Category:Kirby games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo Selects games